supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Superfabianbros/Pequeños detalles que serian geniales
Hola y muy buenas a todos chicos y chicas y de Smashpedia aquí Superfabianbros, el usuario criticado en su blog anterior por pensar en cosas diferentes y dar su opinión acerca de cierto personaje que no voy a mencionar, en esta ocasión voy a hablarles de detalles muy pero muy pequeños pero que muchos admiraríamos, comencemos Derrotas en batallas por estamina En juegos anteriores al ser derrotado en una batalla por estamina, el personaje simplemente caía derrotado, para este nuevo juego de la saga un detalle que muchos o al menos yo admiraríamos seria que actuaran igual que en sus juegos, es decir, en el caso de Mario al ser derrotado podría usar la animación de perder una vida en New súper mario bros, ósea, saltar y luego caer del escenario, o también podría usar la animación de muerte de donkey kong, girar en el aire y caer de espaldas, en el caso de link lo mismo empezar a tambalearse y luego caer. Música en los Sudden Death En los sudden death siempre suena la música que sonó el resto de la batalla, lo cual a veces quedaba mal, imagínense, la épica batalla final, fox vs wolf , mientras suena Ai no uta, nada bien ¿verdad?, seria genial que suene una canción épica en los sudden death, o en el caso de rivales como link y ganondorf, kirby y meta knight, mario y donkey kong, etc, suene una canción especial para ese tipo de peleas de rivales. Comentarios luego de la batalla En brawl en batallas de falco vs fox o wolf vs fox a veces decían ciertas frases especiales, y me pregunto ¿por qué no hacerlo para todos? en casos como peach vs bowser el ganador diga una frase especial, por ejemplo si gana peach, diga algo así como "Try kidnap me now" o si ganondorf le gana a link este diga "Ja ja ja, what is assumed you're the chosen hero?". Posiciones de cansado Sakurai programo que al tener alto porcentaje de daño el personaje empiece a hechar humo, algo que a mí no me gusto mucho, por lo que recordé a squirtle, ivisaur y charizard en brawl, después de cierto tiempo adoptan una posición de cansancio, lo cual se vería genial, marth con 300% de daño, apoyado en el suelo con una expresión que refleja claramente que está en las ultimas. Plataformas de entrada Las plataformas de entrada se ven geniales, no lo voy a negar, pero pueden ser mejores, ¿cómo? simple, personalizándolas, para mario y luigi seria la plataforma que usaban en mario bros, para link podría ser el pelicaro, para samus las plataformas de guardado de sus juegos, para yoshi podría ser stork, bowser ese payasocoptero que usaba en super mario world, para wii fit trainer un wii balance board, para kirby la warp star, para captain falcon una versión mini del blue falcon, para fox una versión mini del airwing y megaman usaria a rush convertido en skate volador. Y bueno eso sería todo por hoy, aquí se despide superfabianbros dejando una pregunta que espero respondan en los comentarios, ¿Que personajes les gustarían en smash que no sean de nintendo pero que tengan razones para aparecer? a mi me gustaría earthworm jim, porque la mayoría de sus juegos aparecieron en consolas de nintendo, algunos malos como earthworm jim 3D y menace to the galaxy, pero también son juegos de earthworm jim, y bueno eso ya es todo, muchas gracias por su atención, te ha hablado superfabiandross y te deseo, buenas noches. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas